The legend of Zelda: Skyward sword, another story
by XKitlynX
Summary: The legend of Zelda SS, with a twist; an OC named Kitlyn. Chapter one: "When she finally saw Groose, her brain shut down and despite everything her mother and farther had told her about controlling her anger, she tackled Groose harshly to the ground"


Kitlyn sighed as she walked around skyloft

_Todays the big day_ Kitlyn thought with a small smile _the day of the ceremony, I bet Links going to win_

Kitlyn stopped when she heard a small meow from above

_Is there a Remlit on the roof?_ Kitlyn thought as she quickly grabbed the small vine off the side of the wall and climbed up, sitting on the edge and staring at the vine _Good thing I'm a fast climber, that'll break soon. _

"_Meow"_ Kitlyn looked over at the sound seeing Link who had just grabbed Mia up.

"Uh, Hi" Kitlyn could have slapped herself over how meek she sounded "I heard a Remlit on the roof." Kitlyn explained and Link nodded as Kitlyn stood up.

"Shouldn't you be meeting Zelda?" Kitlyn asked, remembering Zelda's excitement from earlier, Link just nodded _he's never been one for words, just take Mia and let him go _Kitlyn told herself as she stepped forward

"I'll take Mia if you'd like, Instructor Horwell is supposed to be watching her now, right?" Link nodded and Kitlyn scooped Mia up before walking away.

Kitlyn looked over the edge of the roof before jumping down, Kitlyn had always jumped down from high places, so it didn't bother her.

Turning the corner she approached Horwell.

"Ah, Hello Kitlyn" The confusion in Horwell eyes was clear.

"Hi Horwell, I ran into Link when he was getting Mia, so I decided to bring her back for you" Kitlyn explained while scratching Mia behind the ear

"Thank you, Kitlyn ther-" She set Mia down and was gone before Horwell could finish

As Kitlyn was about to enter the Training hall she saw pipit and Fledge

"Kitlyn, come here" Pipit said turning to the girl, Kitlyn notice he was suppressing anger as she got closer "Fledge, tell her what you told me"

"I'm sorry, I was scared to say anything" Fledge said and Kitlyn instantly knew something was horribly wrong

"Somebody's told him not to say anything" Pipit said "Fledge.." Fledge took a deep breath before turning to Kitlyn

"I was finishing moving the barrel's and Groose didn't see me… he started talking to his friends about how he was going to take Link's loftwing and hide him over by the water fall…I was sneaking a way to tell Link when he found me- He said if I told anybody he'd make sure I never rode a loftwing again!" Fledge sighed as he finished, Pipit and Kitlyn shared a knowing look, Kitlyn had never liked Groose.

"I'll go tell Link" Kitlyn said as she turned on her heels and walked away _that unbelievable good for nothing Groose._

As Kitlyn rushed down the stairs, she could feel her skin boiling, she was so angry she saw red _He trapped a loftwing!_ While Kitlyn was never that close to Link, Kitlyn had a soft spot for animals.

When she finally saw Groose, her brain shut down and despite everything her mother and farther had told her about controlling her anger, she tackled Groose harshly to the ground.

"What is wrong with you?!" Groose screamed angrily, catching the attention of all the passer-bys and Groose stared up at her, shocked and angry.

Kitlyn and Groose had never gotten along, constantly fighting when they saw each other, but it had never been physical.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with YOU!?" Kitlyn snapped, pulling back her arm to hit him.

Just as Kitlyn raised her fist she felt arms wrap around her waist and harshly yank her off, glaring up at Strich who managed to keep a hold of her as she flailed around, wanting nothing more to hurt Groose.

"You're nuts!" Groose accused "Just attacking people for no reason!"

"_No reason?_ You stole Links loftwing!" Kitlyn snapped, finally breaking free from Strich grip and pointing an accusing finger at Groose, Forcing back some of her anger.

"I did not!" Groose said, acting offended "I just want a fair race today! I haven't messed with Link or his ugly bird at all!"

"You and I both know you did!" Kitlyn felt the anger rising. "You're such a liar and a cheat!"

"I'll have you know, you have no proof. Oh," Groose said as he got closer, trying to intimidate Kitlyn, but she stood her ground. "If you don't back off, you'll be kicked out of the race for injuring a fellow racer"

"Like I care, bite me." Kitlyn rarely thought before she said something when she was angry. And right now she hated herself for that, _why can't leave some things unsaid?_

Just as Groose opened his mouth to say something Zelda marched up, and Kitlyn was suddenly aware of how everybody around was staring at them, blushing and looking down as Groose backed up.

"Groose!" Zelda scolded "Why do you feel the need to bully Link and Kitlyn so much?" _Because we piss him off_ Kitlyn thought as Groose shook his head, staring at Zelda.

"Hey, she's the one who tackled me to the ground like a crazy chick!" Groose said, raising his hands defensively, turned and walked away without another word.

"Kitlyn, you didn't...did you?" Zelda asked staring at her.

"Yeah I kind of did" Kitlyn said, not sorry for what she had done "I'm sure you know Link's Loftwing is missing…Groose hid him near the waterfall." Kitlyn explained and Zelda sighed.

"I thought Groose had something to do with it." Zelda trailed off "I think Link already knows though, he was heading to the waterfall..." Zelda gasped "Kitlyn, you're going to get disqualified!"

Kitlyn shrugged "It's not like I would've won anyways" Zelda opened her mouth to say something but Kitlyn cut her off "Go help Link, Okay? I have to talk to your dad about what I did"

Zelda nodded, quickly hugging Kitlyn before running off.

Kitlyn sighed and turned around, heading to the Academy

When she opened the door to the academy, Pipit was waiting for her, eyebrow raised. Kitlyn had known Pipit for a very long time, But they weren't much of friends, but one thing Kitlyn did know was that Pipit hated when somebody broke the rules.

"Knights have complete control over themselves" Pipit said, scolding her, but Kitlyn could see the amusement in his eyes "I didn't think you were going to attack Groose like that".

Kitlyn smiled "I wasn't exactly planning on it" Pipit shook his head.

"Unfortunately disqualified, The headmaster said he couldn't talk to you right now, he's busy" Pipit said sadly "But you can still become a knight, the race is only a head-start for that" Kitlyn nodded.

"I'm just going to get ready for the ceremony" Kitlyn said, and without another word walked up the stairs and into her room, ignoring Pipits worried look.

Kitlyn sighed and flopped down on the bed, she was sad she didn't get to race, but she knew she wouldn't have won anyways.

"You need to be there, for Zelda" she told herself knowing how much this meant to her, getting up and changing her clothes, into her white tunic she rarely wore, Sliding on a pair of brown boots and a black belt.

Kitlyn Looked herself in the mirror as she pulled her down from its messy bun, Kitlyn had dark brown hair that fell in soft, wavy curls to her waist, and bangs that ended just above her eyes.

Her eyes were the thing that kept so many people away from her, most people either pretended to like her or completely hated her, all because of her Violet eyes.

Violet eyes had always been in Kitlyn family, but her parents and grandparents hadn't had those eyes, so most people thought it meant she was a demon.

And Kitlyn pretended not to care.

"Aw, Kitlyn you look so pretty!" Kitlyn turned around and came face to face with Zelda, who had entered the room without knocking, But Kitlyn didn't mind.

"Oh, Thanks, you're looking like a beautiful…" Kitlyn thought of the word "Goddess, right?" Zelda giggled at Kitlyn's forgetfulness. "Thank you" Zelda said.

Zelda began helping Kitlyn fix her hair into a bun. Zelda loved playing with Kitlyn's hair.

Kitlyn and Zelda had been friends for a while, but she had never been as close as she was with link.

_Probably because they love each other_ Kitlyn thought with a smile.

"I can talk to my dad if you want, he might let you back in.." Zelda started to say something else, but Kitlyn interrupted

"Eh, maybe this will be you're big chance to get together with Link" Kitlyn winked as Zelda turned blood red.

"Kitlyn! Don't say things like that!" Zelda scolded with a small smile turning around to go find Link before the race started.

Kitlyn shook her head and smiled.

* * *

**Okay, so tell me what you think!**

**I plan to have action and adventure in upcoming Chapters.**

**With love,~Kitlyn**

**PS: constructive criticism welcome, no flames please.**


End file.
